Life Is A Highway
by LokiBufoon
Summary: Jon Good (Dean Ambrose) has had a pretty decent hand dealt to him so far. What happens when his girlfriend starts acting shifty and giving him reason to worry. Will she tell him before it's too late? Dean Ambrose/OC One Shot (Fluff.)
"Breathe..."

Alex opened her eyes, she watched as the concerned grey ones looked into her own. This was the third time today she had been sick. Jon had been adamant that they go to the doctors, but he was going away soon and she wanted to spend as long as possible with him. She waved him away and he got up with an annoyed sigh and walked off into the other room.

She knew exactly why she kept throwing up, but now was not the time to bring it up. Jon had bigger things going on and she had already put it off for too long as it was. It was not the right time. She washed her face and brushed her teeth before downstairs. She watched as Jon did laps in the pool. She rubbed her arms as she leant against the patio door. Their garden was huge, it had a gate at the back to access the footpath to the rocky hills behind the house. It was perfect for Jon, he had so many ways to train. She couldn't help but imagine a little jungle gym in the garden, and maybe a swing. A little boy or girl with Jon's cheeky smile. He could chase them around all day long in the garden, maybe wrestle with them.

"What are you grinning at?"

She was broke from her thoughts at Jon looking up at her with a smirk. Clearly she was daydreaming for longer than she anticipated. His grin was infectious, god she loved him. She loved him so much.

"You like what you see babe?" He asked flexing.

"Your ego is bigger than this entire house Jon" She stated passing him a towel. He wiped his face and chucked it back on the side of the pool. He held out his hands, Alex took his hands and let him lead her into the pool. She didn't mind so much, she was only wearing some cotton shorts and a vest top anyway.

He hooked an arm around her and carried her off to the deep end. She couldn't help but admire him, his sun kissed skin and the water dripping from his face. He always managed to look so good, she was pretty sure she looked like a drowned rat right now.

"Powerbomb!" Jon yelled as he picked her up from the front and hoisted her onto his shoulders.

"Jon no!" She screamed, clawing his back as she tried to stay on. He flung her down with a laugh, she came back up blinking off the water with a frown.

"You are such an ass!" She grumbled, she let him pull her back and wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her delicately and then pecked her on the nose.

"I know" He said with a grin and a wink before dunking her once more.

* * *

Jon had finished clearing majority of the contents of his wardrobe and piled it into the case. He scratched his stubbly chin when he realised not everything would fit. He looked around for another suitcase and sighed. Alex would know where another one was, but she had gone out to pick something up. He was no good at this folding business, and had no idea how to compact everything so neatly.

He gave it up after kicking the suitcase with a groan. He looked under the bed and in the other cupboards and couldn't find the spare case anywhere. His thoughts on the case were pushed aside when he opened a drawer and found two photo albums as well as scattered photos everywhere. He took one of the albums and walked back to the bed with it. He had almost forgotten about the album, they would normally take a bunch of pictures for every trip they went on. But they hadn't been anywhere exciting for sometime.

"Well that's gotta change" He said taking out his phone and scrolling through some sites. He felt guilty that they hadn't had a chance to visit anywhere new in a while. He had promised her after joining the business that now he could afford to, they would travel the world together. They always scraped every last dollar for a trip somewhere before he even became pro, so why had it stopped now?

After he finished, he opened the book and smirked as he flicked through the pictures.

 _"Lex? Alex where are you?"_

 _Alex looked up from the magazine she was reading. She had been waiting on Sammi and Jon to finish their interview, they kept their lips sealed shut on what exactly it was for. She could only presume it was a new promo Jon was gonna do. Sammi rounded the corner and found Alex with her nose in some sort of book or magazine as always._

 _"Sammi, how did it go?"_

 _She was concerned, the look on his face stated something didn't go so well. He shrugged and sat down next to her. She listened as he mumbled about opportunities aren't for everyone and how he wished he wasnt so impatient. Still not knowing the full details, Alex nodded along and patted him on the arm._

 _"It'll be ok Sammi, you're a great wrestler. I can't wait for your next match" She said with a grin, the glare she received in return stated he wasn't in such a positive mood as her. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, she excused herself from Sammi and pulled it out._

 _Babe I'm all finished here, can you come meet me at the car? Just don't wanna bum Sammi out. x_

 _She mumbled some crap to Sammi about Jon being Jon and how she had to go rescue him from something. She got her stuff and went outside to the car. She could see John in the window, tapping the steering wheel as he looked around. She got in the car and he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her excitedly._

 _"Whoa what's the emergency?" She asked, she frowned as he pulled her into the tightest bear hug ever._

 _"Lexi, I did it. I'm signed. WWE have signed me"_

 _"Jon that is amazing" She said grinning from ear to ear, she knew all of his hard work would pay off. Her grin faltered when she realised what this meant for Sammi. As if by reading her mind, Jon assured her Sammi would be fine._

 _"Babe, we are gonna take a trip tomorrow. I don't care wherever, France, Rome, wherever you want."_

 _"Calm down eager beaver. You aren't making top dollar yet. We'll go get a few drinks and we'll celebrate that way" Alex assured him, he nodded and planted a kiss on her lips before honking the car horn four times._

"I have about a million missed calls from you, whats going on..?" Alex asked, she walked into the bedroom to find clothes all over the floor and two suitcases open. She watched Jon attempting to fold up her clothes neatly and put them in a suitcase. She sat on the bed with her legs crossed as she watched him. His tongue sticking out in concentration.

"I have booked you a seat to come with me to Europe" He said with a smile at her. "So I'm packing, only took me two hours to find the other case by the way."

Alex's face fell. She knew she couldn't travel all the way to Europe. Her doctor was concerned about her driving three hours to see her family already. She played with the hem of her shirt as he rambled about how fun it will be and how she hasn't had a chance to meet everyone yet but now she will. She didn't want to let him down, but there were bigger issues at hand.

"Your work have agreed to give you time off, I've got a dogsitter for Bowie, all you have to do is come with me" He said as he shifted over, kneeling in front of her as she sat on the edge of the bed. He took her hands and kissed them as he waited for a response. She knew he was meant to get a big title match push this tour, it was probably the most important tour yet. She couldn't just drop this on him.

"Jon I would love to, I just can't..I mean with the bug I've got it's not very wise. I can't be passing this to you guys, there would be no show" She attempted to joke.

"Babe, we have medics okay? Maybe they can finally see whats going on with you"

"Jon, I just..I can't okay?" She said getting annoyed at herself, Jon backed off his knees and stood up. He folded his arms over his chest and glared at her. She knew it seemed like she was doing everything she could to obstruct herself from going, but what could she do?

"I thought Alexia, that we could have a trip, another adventure like we used to. But you're being a complete bitch about it." Jon yelled, she counted to five in her head trying to not overreact. She knew he was serious with the way he used her full name. It's not that they didn't fight, it was just never overly serious.

He watched as she stayed quiet, she knew he was going to try to push her buttons now, she could see how angry he was getting because she wasnt even trying to defend herself.

"The past month or so, you've just pushed me away. Damn you won't even let me touch you anymore. Do you even want me anymore Alex?"

Panic mode.

"Oh my god Jon! Of course I do..I..I.I've just got a lot going on and I can't tell you...Jon I love you don't think like that" Alex begged trying to take Jon's arm but he shifted it away. He flung open his suitcase and took out his leather jacket and put it on. Alex watched with her eyes wide as he shoved on his boots and did up the laces.

"You have a lot to think about Alex. You can either come to Europe with me, or you can stay here and continue to see whatever guy it is that you're fucking. And if I find out who that fucker is, he'll be wishing he never ever came near you" Jon growled before storming out the room.

"What?! What guy?..Jon!" She called out the bedroom window down to the drive, she watched as he got into his car and pulled away speeding off somewhere.

Oh god, she was losing him.

 _"I'm not sure that this is my thing.." Tammy shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Alex grinned, she knew her friend wouldn't enjoy it but her dad would only let her come to these events if she took a friend._

 _"It's extreme tonight. There's gonna be chairs and barbed wire and all things nasty!" Alex exclaimed excitedly pulling on her friends arm. She had been watching the local underground wrestling for a while now. However, this was a promotion she had never watched before. There were plenty of wrestling promotions that toured her city but never did one do anything extreme._

 _As the show went on, Alex watched in awe whereas Tammy watched behind her fingers. She couldn't believe how much these guys were putting themselves through._

 _"I'm going to the toilet after this match, need to empty my stomach" Tammy groaned._

 _"Well we are on the aisle so you won't have to trip over anyone whilst your running to puke." Alex nudged her with a grin to which Tammy refused to return._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, it's now time for our next match. First is Brain Damage!"_

 _Alex was watching the guy enter the ring when Tammy nudged her. Tammy pointed to the guy at the top of the aisle they were sat in._

 _"Oh my lord" Alex murmured as her eyes laid on the half naked guy. His body was built, not in a steroid creepy way but just sculpted so nice. He caught her eye and winked at her. Normally she would have turned her head and blushed but instead she stuck her tongue out at him. It was her all over, cheeky personality, cheeky flirt. He smiled at her and ruffled his shaggy brown hair._

 _"And now, Jon Moxley!"_

 _She watched as his face turned sour as he walked down the steps, past her and Tammy and into the ring._

 _"Well finally, a reason as to why I came to this stupid event. Half naked men" Tammy smirked._

 _"No way Tam, he is all for me" Alex grinned._

 _After the show her and Tammy stayed as she watched them take the ring down. Sometimes she would help the other promotions do this, but she couldn't help but get a scary vibe off each of the staff members. She watched Tammy walk off and frowned, she soon understood where she was headed. The guy from before had just came in and dropped his bags off on the side. He was now changed into a baggy hoody, his shaggy brown hair now looking a bit more washed after all the bloodshed in the previous match._

 _"Alex.." Tammy called. She felt herself blush as the other men turned round trying to see who was yelling in the very echoey gym. Alex stood up and brushed herself off before walking over. With each step, she was criticising her choice in tshirt and her lack of make up and what if he noticed how sweaty her hands were. Oh god, why was she doing this._

 _"Jon asked to be introduced. Jon, this is Alex." Tammy said. Alex hated how Tammy was looking at him, she turned her gaze from Tammy to see John smirking at her. Shit, he knew._

 _"Lexi..Nice to meet you" He said with a grin._

 _"Huh?"_

 _Lexi? She didn't register at first until her brain caught up with her mouth. A nickname, ohhhh. She understood now._

 _"You're funny. C'mon girls, show me the best pizza joint around here" He said nodding to the exit._

 _As they walked, Jon let Tammy lead the way, she kept turning around asking him questions and getting excited when he mentioned he wasn't from around these parts. She claimed she had never been out of Chicago. Bullshit, she had travelled to Africa with her parents. Alex rolled her eyes and joined in the conversation when Jon asked her things._

 _"Alex? A boyfriend? God no, she doesn't do relationships. Or anything for that matter." Alex broke her thoughts to see Jon looking at her and Tammy laughing._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Is that all you say Alex?" Jon joked, elbowing her slightly. She smiled and did it back._

 _"I'm not much of a conversation. Hence, quite rightly yelled in public by Tammy, that I don't have relationships."_

 _"For now.." Jon murmured and then grinned when he heard Alex "huh?" again._

"Jon, come home please. I don't want to fight with you" Alex murmured to his voicemail. She wasn't a crier. She wished she was, she wished that this baby would stop causing her to be on a constant emotional rollercoaster. She got into bed and curled up, rubbing her abdomen. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, she wanted Jon to want this baby too.

She wished she had the strength to run away but she knew she couldnt cope without seeing or hearing Jon everyday. The European tour was going to be their longest time away from each other. She trusted him and she thought he trusted her. Apparently not.

Scrolling through her messages, she knew there would be no response from him. She just kept thinking if she messed with her phone, he would eventually message her.

"Jon?" She mumbled groggily, she had heard him come in after falling asleep for a few hours. She watched him look at her before making his way to the otherside of the bed. She knew he hadnt been out drinking, infact it didn't seem like he had been out anywhere. He must have just been driving and driving.

He pulled the blanket off the bottom half of the bed and chucked it over his shoulder.

"I'm sleeping downstairs."

"No! Don't you dare" Alex sniffed. Jon looked at her, he could tell that she had been wanting to cry. The heartbroken look in her eye lingered there and he couldn't help himself. She was his weakness and his strength. He spent the whole drive thinking about life without her, and it hurt him so bad he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"I can't forgive you Lexi." He sighed as he sat down on the end of the bed.

"Jon, I haven't done anything with anyone. And for you to question my loyalty to you hurts me real bad." Alex said quietly, but she moved close to him anyway. Jon turned his head away from her and tried to shift as she put her arms around his.

"But you are right, I haven't been completely honest" She mumbled before putting her head against his shoulder. "Jon, I'm pregnant."

She felt him tense up right under her. His eyes were wide and he was unresponsive. She felt it now, she felt the tears run down her cheek as she burst into tears, losing all willpower she had. She got up and pulled open the door, running downstairs. She couldn't do it, she couldn't face him telling her that he didnt want it, or that he didnt love her enough for this. Not after everything they had been through.

She watched as Jon ran down the stairs and bundled her in his arms as she cried against his chest. He knew why she had kept it to herself, he knew she didnt want to hold him back. He was an idiot for not seeing it.

He put his forehead against hers and gave her a kiss, his thumbs wiping away her tears.

"I can't wait Lexi. I..I.." He laughed outloud to himself "I'm getting everything, everything I always wanted."

 _"Did you know that you crumple your face when your grumpy."_

 _She was sat in between his legs as they both watched a film. She felt his fingers gently glide along her side._

 _"Jon, I'm warning you.." She growled_

 _"See that face" He laughed before tickling her._

 _"Jon get off me! Jon I mean it! JON!" She screamed as his fingers jabbed her as she rolled around on the bed trying to get away from him. He stopped tickling her and let her breathe before turning his attention back to the movie._

 _She moved the popcorn out the way and straddled his lap. He tried to look either side of her to see the screen and gave her a playful smile._

 _"Joking, joking! Come here babe" He murmured pulling her face down to his as he kissed her gently. She moaned when she felt his hands move over her hips and squeeze her ass. The kiss became more heated as he pushed her onto the bed and nipped her neck._

 _"God I love you" He murmured against her skin._

 _"You what?" She asked sitting up, alert. She didn't expect this, never ever ever._

 _"I love you, in love with you. I adoreeee you" He teased pulling her back down. "Whatever the term is, you have like a chokehold on my heart."_

 _"You're so romantic" Alex teased and he grinned before nipping her lips with a sweet kiss_

 _"I know"_

-

"We could call it George, or we could call it Toby, or if its a girl we could call it Izzy or maybe Charlotte..."

They had argued, they had made up. Now they were lying on the couch talking about baby names. Alex grinned as she placed her head on his chest. Even though he was talking quite loud and rambling excitedly, she managed to find peace right then and there. Enough peace to drift off sweetly.

"Lex?" Dean asked looking down at her. He smiled and rubbed her head before kissing her hair. He couldn't believe he was going to be a dad. It had been his dream to raise a kid, to raise one better than he was raised himself. They had agreed for him to still go on the tour, even though he was reluctant. He guessed he would now have to propose in New York instead.

He put his hands behind his head and sighed contently.

Couldn't get any better than this. 

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this one shot. I doubt it will be the last we will be seeing of those two, just wait and see. Read & Review if you like. x


End file.
